


Outpatient

by Shayvaalski



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eurus is treated miserably by this show and I stg I am going to fix it one fic at a time, F/F, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski
Summary: This has been in my drafts for well over a year.





	Outpatient

She spends the first full day out without a specific task to accomplish flat on her back in the grass, breathing in the weight of the sky. It is searingly blue—Eurus does not remember this intensity of color from her brief childhood or from the bits and flashes seen through the windows of a therapist's house, or in slivers through her little brother's curls, early in the morning after a long night's walk.

Slipping her leash had been easy. _Supervised release_ , Mike had called it, but Eurus does not feel she needs supervision. 

She turns her head to one side. Enough of the sky. More of the grass, green enough to shock. 

"Hello," says a pair of low black boots. "Can I help you?"

She lets her eyes wander up, taking her time, over perfectly fitted loose trousers hung just right on hips that have never borne children (34), and a shirt that must be silk (24, 32), and a necklace of jade beads worn out of fondness for the giver, not their value, to the woman's face. 

Eurus sits up.

"Probably not," she says to Irene Adler. "But let's give it a try." 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for well over a year.


End file.
